Hard Choises
by Dezzi-the-Deeply-Confused
Summary: Amaya Hyuga/Uchiha is a 16 year old S-Ranked ANBU with an amazing team. After two of her half-brothers Sasuke and Itachi left the village she was left with her last half-brother Neji. But what happens when she starts loving the Kazekage while under the Akatsuki's mind spell and loving a certain S-Ranked criminal. Not to mention the Tiger Gaurdian inside of her.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.

As I jumped from tree to tree I was thing about the mission for the twentieth time. _Go help Team Eight, they were sent to go track down Orocimaru's new hideout. I got a message bird saying they were having troubles getting out of the Village of Rice, that they were being followed._ Was all Tsunade said, all she needed to say. My team which consisted of my two best friends Hisoka, Kouhei, me, Amaya, and Captain Mamoru nodded and left for our mission. The four of us are S-Ranked ANBU, Mamoru was and still kind of is our Sensei, and we greatly respect him and call him Sensei when not on missions. Sensei is a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair and teal eyes, he wore the traditional black and white ANBU outfit with a white and red mask covering his face; his leaf ninja head protector secure on his waist with his sash identical to Asuma Sensei. Hisoka is a white haired 18 year old with silver eyes and a fit body, he wore a white and blue ANBU outfit that had blue pants and shirt, white armor and blue ninja sandals, his head band tied around his left bicep; blue and white mask covering whatever thoughts his face may 's uniform looked almost exactly like Hisoka's he had a blue and white mask and his head band around his right bicep. They act almost exactly alike and are the same in almost everything; their abilities are the main thing that separates these two that and their looks we call them "twin" even though they have no connections through blood. Kouhei has blonde hair and a green eye, the 18 year old was as fit and strong as his "twin".I'm the only girl on the team, I had waist long thick black hair and light grey eyes, I was fit but it doesn't look like it, I'm a five foot one, 16 year old. I'm also the only one on the team with a kekkei genkei, but what makes me different and ahead of my age group is I have two. I hail from two powerful families that both have a kekkei genkei; the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan and I also have a spirit in side of me; that's why not one bloodline trait dominated the other. I had on black shorts and a black sleeveless, low cut shirt that was under my white armor; I had on fishnet under my black shirt, my fingerless gloves that ended just above my wrist, an around my ankles that ended a little pass my black ninja sandals. I felt the soft cloth that held my ninja head protector around my neck; what completed my look was my blue and white ANBU mask. We all had kantas across our back like all ANBU had and our ANBU tattoo on our upper arm showed. I looked up and saw the orange-ish hue of the sunrise, and feel the presents of multiple chakra flares that didn't belong to my team. So I lifted my arm and made the signal to stop, everyone reacted immediately, and stopped on the next branch.

They stayed silent waiting for me to tell them what I stopped us for, but instead I took off my blue and white ANBU mask leaving my grey eyes revealed. I made a few hand signs before whispering "Byakugan!" I felt the veins in around my eye bulge as chakra rusted to my eyes enhancing their abilities. The warm wind blew my long black hair in my face as I looked in the direction of the flares. I told them everything I saw. Which were six people, four of them were Team Eight, Kurenai Sensei, who was severely hurt and close to going unconscious, Shino who was also badly hurt and unconscious. Kiba and my little cousin Hinata was the only ones fighting off their opponent and were both about to reach their limit, Akamaru was about the same as Kiba. Before I could get a good look at their opponents there was a humungous bang and a tremor just as big that swayed the ground below us. I swayed along with the blast using my flexibility as an advantage to not losing my balance.

"What the hell was that Amaya?" I glanced over at my out spoken team mate before Mamoru Sensei got to him, silencing the shinobi. I looked back in the direction of the battle and saw that Team Eight was battling against two Akastuki members. One was a tall boy with long hair in a ponytail and bangs covering one eye; and the other was some weird looking creation, I could tell was a puppet, not just that but I puppet inside a puppet? As soon as I said what I saw I had a plan forming in my mind.

"Our mission is to help out Team Eight, Tsunade said nothing about the Akastuki so I think I should distract them while you guys get Team Eight far enough away towards the village and I will catch up." I suggested. The rest of my team was quiet thinking; they knew it was risky the Akatsuki was stronger than just one lone ANBU shinobi even an S-Ranked one, but it was our best bet and I knew they know that there's no way we could defeat them while protecting Team Eight from all attacks. Captain Mamoru spoke after a few moments, "How will you know when we are far enough away?" I smiled; I had already thought that through. "I can summon Kasumi tell her to go with you and have her come get me when your far enough away, Sensei it's the best choice, besides ill have Byakko and won't be alone." I reassured my worried Sensei.

He looked in the direction of the battle that was going on even though he could quite see it. He sighed before asking if I was absolutely sure, my answer was "Yes Sensei!" We split up going in for different points of entry I went in through the south so I had a straight shot for stopping any followers when my team took Team Eight. When I got to my spot I bit my thumb before slamming my palm against the thick tree branch under me. In a puff of smoke a huge black and white tiger appeared in front of me waiting for orders. After I explained the whole plan and what she was supposed to do she nodded in understanding. I put on my mask waiting for the signal that others were in their positions, watching the scene in front of my take place.

The tall blonde was about to strike Kiba with a final blow if I hadn't intervene at that exact moment by grabbing blonde boys arm and swinging him with so much force he smashed a few trees in his wake. Kiba looked up surprised, not expecting to live after what was about to happen; I smiled down at him before Kouhei was helping him up off the dirt floor and heading back in the direction of the leaf village. By this time, with my byakugan I could see my team carrying Team Eight through the forest; Captain had Kurenai Sensei in his arms, Hisoka had the bug tamer and Kasumi was carrying both Hinata and Akamaru on her back. The puppet boy spoke in a graveling voice ordering the blonde boy that looked a few years older than me to go stop the two teams heading back to the leaf, and to hurry up about it. The teenager nodded and hoped on a huge white bird, but he couldn't get more than ten feet away before I hoped in the air landing neatly on the bird behind him. I kick the boy off the back hard making him hurdle towards the earth. I jumped off the bird right after setting it on fire with a small fire ball jutsu.

"Sasori no Danna? "The blonde kid said to the hunched over puppet. So the puppet's name is Sasori.

"I'm your new opponent boys." I say to the two Akastuki. They looked at each other before cracking up laughing like damn hyenas. The gravelly voiced puppety-puppet spoke once again, but this time to me, "Girl did you not see what we did to that four man cell? Your just one shinobi you have no chance in winning." He informed me. Then a white tail started lifting up behind the back of the puppet, and at the tip I could see the glistening purple liquid of poison. I can't get hit; the thing about poison makers is they can my very complex and incurable poisons if they are good enough in the art. This time it was my turn to laugh, I ignored him and got into the traditional Hyuuga eight trigrams sixty four palms fighting stance. The tall kid had his chakra built and I could see he was preparing to attack. With my Byakugan activated I sent him barreling back towards his partner again when he tried charging using the Gentle Fist fighting style. "So you're a Hyuuga? Only Byakugan users could perform a technique like that." Sasori the Puppet said. I didn't respond I just watched both opponents waiting for their next attack.

Sasori chuckled and shot three tubes in the air out of nowhere, and they opened raining hundreds of needles but none of them touched me before I emanated chakra and span in a circle creating the defensive technique known as rotation. "Deidara try going after the leaf shinobi once more." Sasori said to the blonde boy; Deidara nodded and tried running past me while Sasori attacked me with more needles a spray of poison. I jumped in the air before unsheathing my kanta; the whole sword was a chakra blade so while I was in the air I focused on my lightning style. After I swung the sword while I was in the air it sent a wave of electricity strong enough to blow Deidara hurdling into the ground and all of Sasori's needles to scatter in all directions. They both suddenly started moving in sync, wanting the same unknown goal. Deidara sent a wave of clay spiders towards me; not knowing exactly what they did I avoided getting touched by them but didn't stay far enough away for when he decided to made a hand sign and they exploded at my feet. I went flying in the air and bashed into a tree trunk and thumped to the ground, but before I could get up I felt a cold bone hard thing wrap around my whole body. I looked down at my body and saw that Sasori's tail was entangled around my body; I looked back up just in time to dodge a kunai heading straight for my head; but it cut the cord of my ANBU mask making it slip from my face and as it was falling another kunai was thrown catching it at the forehead making it slam into the trunk of a tree and shattering into pieces. I glared at them before I started strong eminating chakra laser type streams from my hands and cut the tail around my body, a jutsu I make called Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Hinata is the only one I taught that to because she is the only one with enough flexibility. I was a little annoyed now so I deactivated my Byakugan and activated my Sharingan. I heard the two Akatsuki members gasp in surprise, I smiled and looked in Deidara's eyes sending him into a powerful genjutsu; he screamed in agony and dropped to the ground clutching his head, he feels like someone is crushing his head over and over again along with the horrible feeling of being burned for an eternity by Amaterasu fire. I Heard Kasumi's roar, I don't have much more time with these so called S-Ranked Criminals. I felt something secure itself around my arms, legs, and waist at the same time before I was suddenly yanked towards Sasori right into a smog of poison. I had let my guard down for a few seconds between Kasumi's roar and putting Deidara in a genjutsu.

I emanated chakra out of my body cutting the chakra to Sasori's strings and jumped into the air right on the same branch Kasumi hopped on a millisecond before. Deidara somehow got out of my genjutsu and was stand beside his partner breathing hard, but not injured enough to my liking. I was growing tired of this battle, "Kasumi wait here for a moment." I told my summons. I performed a dozen or so hand signs at a rapid pace and whispered "Fire Style: Amaterasu Tiger Fist." My fist ignited black fire tiger heads only I could see, and rushed at my opponents. The two Akatsuki members only had enough time to move where only their cloaks got severely burned and their skin minor damage. Suddenly my bloodline deactivated and I fell too my knees, _damn it. _I didn't notice I combined my two bloodlines, I'm still unable to control when they combine, and it takes up a lot of chakra fast. The men a couple yards away from me watched my every move, and before they could move to attack I jumped back up to the tree Kasumi was on.

"Do you have enough chakra to…"

"Yes Kasumi I have more than enough to finish this." I cut the tiger off; I smiled at her and nodded. We jumped up to some higher branches and made a few hand signs before whispering, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu." A huge force of water rocketed out of Kasumi's mouth, crashing everything under us and the water started spinning in vortex tearing apart everything in its proximity. While they fought the vortex I made several more signs before whispering, "Lighting Style: Lightning Rain Storm." Lightning started shooting down from the sky in thick fast powerful bolts of white power. We didn't want to stick around to see what happened; we did our job and it was time to head home. So I jumped on Kasumi's back exhausted and we shot in the direction of our team and village.

**_You did good Amaya, I'm proud of you. _**I heard in my head, I smiled and thought _Thank you Byakko, but why haven't I heard from you the whole battle?_ I heard a soft chuckle. Byakko is a dark tiger spirit that was sealed inside me, he protected the forest I was born in, now he mainly protects me. **_Because you didn't need me for this battle, I knew you could handle this all by yourself. Between my training and the training of your village you have grown to be strong….I know you don't want to hear this but if your half-brothers Itachi and Sasuke were still here they would be tremendously proud of you and your other half-brother Neji we already know is proud of you. _**Like you said I don't want to hear this, I know I have my big brother Neji, but I feel like it's my fault my other older brothers left me. I heard Byakko sigh, we have this discussion a lot, and he just doesn't understand how I feel. But I didn't feel like talking anymore so I cut the conversation connection through our psyche five minutes before we land in front of the Hidden Leaf Villages gates.

I hoped off of Kasumi and thanked her for all she has done today before she puffed into smoke. I turned and darted towards the Hokage's mansion, I arrived there in less than a minute; I jumped up to Lady Tsunade's window sensing my team was already there. I landed right beside Hisoka waiting for Tsunade to stop scribbling in a scroll. After approximately three minutes she looked up and screamed for Shizune. The helpful assistant rushed in as fast as she could, trying her best not to make the Sannin angry, "Go get Team Guy i have a mission for them tomorrow and want to inform them, and take this scroll have a bird deliver it to Team Kakashi." She nodded and took off with the scroll, running like her life depended on it. But i guess with Tsunade it does, Ton ton bouncing up and down in her arms as she ran, poor Ton Ton. Tsunade looked up at us and after a second of silence, she said "WELL! WHAT HAPPENED!" Me and the boys stayed quiet while sensei told Tsunade everything that happened that he knows. He finished up informing her team eight is in the hospital. "Okay, thank you. You are all dismissed, except you Amaya I want the details to this battle against the Akatsuki. We all nondded and after my team disappeared I recapped everything that happeded in my fight. When i was done Tsunade sat there for exactly seven minutes and twenty four seconds lost in thought, before a loud knock sounded at her door pulling her out of her mind. The Hokage blinked a few times before answering the door with a loud "COME IN!" Three people walked in my older brother Neji, Ten Ten, and Rock Lee; the ninja of Team Guy. "Ahh good timing i have a mission for you. Suna is short a few shinobi and need help so for at least a week want you too go to Suna and follow the Kazekage's orders as if they were mine; you will lso be escorting the Kazekage back to Suna. You will be leaving at the break of dawn. And last of all sense Guy is in the hospital Amaya will be your captain." I blinked a few times srpirsed i was going ti be in this mission, Tsunade must have noitced because she spoke, "Is that alright with you Amaya?" "Of course Lady Hokage." She smiled and looked at us "you are dismissed." we all nodded but before I could get the chance to teleport to my apartment the Kazekage that has been standing behind Tsunade the whole time called out to me, "Amaya may i speak with you outside for a moment?" I nodded and followed Gaara outside. But he didnt stop there, he walked all the way to the top of the Hokage face's.

We faced and looked at eachother for a long time, never breaking eye contact. His light green ees bore into me and I wondered what would have happened if Naruto neverhelped him. Gaara became my friend not long after Naruto helped him find the light. Im not like those stupid girls that call his name and hit on him everyday, im smeone he can talk to and help him. I may like him a little but that is something only i know. **_Lies Child I know aswell. _**I hear Byakko's soothing voice in my head, _yes but it doesn't count, your inside me. _I informed the gaurdian i hear a snort and something along the lines of a whatever, but i just ignore him and continue looking at Gaara like nothing happened. All of a sudden Gaara had his arms wrapped around me in a hug. I hgged him back and laughted, "I havn't seen you in awhile old friend." He nodded his head and backed away, "Indeed it has Amaya. How have you been?" I shrug my shoulders to answer his question. I was his first riend after Naruto helped jim find the light oh so many years ago. And sense then we have been close friends, we always made time to catch up when around eachother. I walked over to te edge of the Fourth Hokage's face and sat down; Gaara followed close behind and after a few moments of silence we spent the next seven hous talking.

By the time we stoped it was midnight. I have six hours till i have to be at the gates for the mission; and i wont be going to bed for another thirtey to fourty-five minutes. I bid farewell to Gaara and teleported to my apartment. I stripped to nothing and got in a cold shower, just the way i like it. When i was done with my normal routine i got dryied and dressed in my normal training clothes and afterwards i packed all my gear i would need in a ton of scrolls and shoved them into my pouch. I went into the kitchen and heated a bowl of instant ramen; and when i was done I double checked everything before going to my bed and passing out.


End file.
